Hard to Remember, Harder to Forget
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Scarred in the Past, Book 1, Zane's story: Keeping a promise is hard. Remembering is even harder. When Zane keeps a promise to an old friend he discovers things about his past he wishes he didn't. On top of that a new evil rises in Ninjago and has it's sights on him and the girl,and remembering may be the only key to survival. ZanexOC, JayXNya
1. A Promise

**Okay I'm sure by now you guys know I am a little off of my age. I wrote this one day super bored. It was on the T.V. My reaction. "Hmmm, I have an idea." Well here it is don't judge.**

_Zane_

Tied up. Great. How did we get here? Well that would be Lloyd's fault. I don't judge the poor kid. The others though. "You had to go off and do something on your own did ya?" Jay yelled. See what I mean. "Hey," I said. "We can deal with this later. Right now we need to find a way out of this."

I heard them all groan. "Well, how will we do that?" Cole asked. They had tied us together with Lloyd separate. "Maybe we can..." I started to move my upper half. The ropes loosened a little bit. "Well, genius that didn't work now did it?" Kai teased.

"Do not rush me." I snapped back. "Forget it Zane." Cole said behind me. "Nothing we try will work."  
"Where is Nya when we actually need her?" Kai asked to my left. Jay never could do anything under pressure. "Oh no we are going to die. Any last words people? We are going to die."

I heard Kai sigh deeply. "Will somebody hit him for me?" Thing certainly have changed around here. Not just in Ninjago but between me and the other ninja.

Seems like since The dark lord was defeated we grew apart. Even with Lloyd as the green ninja he still made mistakes. We all made them more often now. "Will everybody just calm down?" Lloyd asked a few feet away. "We can get out of this. We just need to be patient."

He certainly has learned. Seems like just yesterday he was a foolish little kid we were fighting in the street.

Suddenly we heard a crash. A gigantic hole was in the roof. "Nya?" Jay asked looking at the hole. There was no suit peering through the hole but a ninja.

"Hey I thought we were the only ones in Ninjago." Kai said trying to look at the situation.

He dropped from the ceiling and cut us free. Then ran over and freed Lloyd. He ran past me and looked at me for a moment. He nodded at me and ran out of the cave.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked me. "I do not know." The ground began to shake.

"Who cares. We need to get our of here before they return." Another huge shake. "And this place crumbles to the ground."

We ran out of there before anyone could say anything else.

We were outside the cave."That was strange." I said standing outside watching it crumble. "What the new enemy not being there or the strange rescue."

"Both."

"It's getting dark. We might as well walk to the nearest village and find a hotel." Kai pointed out. You could barely see the sun over the horizon.

Okay I will admit. I have had some strange dreams. This one though I do not understand. It looked like a scene from my past. A clear one that I sort of remembered. It was the day I left the ice region to go with sensei.

"Zane, don't go." Her eyes were caring and her voice was calm. I know her I just can not place it. "I have to Zira, it is my destiny." Zira? My only friend back there. "Well, forget destiny, just stay."

"I'm sorry, I have no choice. When things get better I shall return to see you."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."

I sat up strait in the bed. I did make a promise to her. I never did return. I made that promise five years ago though it would be a miracle if she remembered me. I glance at the clock. 6:30. Underneath the clock they had a calender.

It is May fifteen- It is her birthday today! It has been so long I am surprised I remembered. No one else is up. Though I can hear the faint chatter of Jay coming from his room. He even talks in his sleep.

I look out the window to the north. "A promise is a promise." I quickly get dressed and leave early. My normal attire seems unfitting for the occasion, but it was all I had with me.

We are not far from the region and I had only seen the village once. I will just go to the forest and find my way from there. I write up a note and leave in on my bed. I should return before any of them wake, but just in case.

Starting my Ice Rider would start to much noise. So I guess my journey will be on foot. I walk a few yards and I feel it getting colder. We are closer then I thought.

I had been walking for only and hour when I see that familiar tree the door wide open. "Huh?"

I hear the falcon close behind me. Someone has broken into our home. I walk in there and climb down the twisted staircase. No damage. Just a few scattered papers.

I begin to pick up the papers when I hear something. I glance at the falcon. "Knock it off." He closes his eyes and falls over. "No not turn off you idiot." I walk over and turn him back on. "Now sit still and be quiet."

I hear the noise again. "Who is there?" I ask. I turn around and see that ninja from yesterday. He takes off running. "Hey!" I yell chasing him out the door.

I jump and land on top of him. "Who are you and why were you in there?" I pick him up and slam him on a tree. He or I mean she reaches up and removes her hood.

"Zira?"


	2. A Realization

**Okay I shall continue. TY for the support.**

_Zane_

"How did you find me?" I asked placing her back on the ground. I was also trying to hide my face. "Zane I didn't mean to find you like this. I thought is was you yesterday but I wasn't sure."

Her voice sounded more mature now. Well I guess that is the advantage to actually growing older. "Why were you in there?" I asked her. "It was an accident, I saw the door open so I went inside." She held a piece of paper in her hand.

"I didn't believe them when they told me."

I removed my hood exposing the missing part of my face. "It is true." She reached and touched it. "Did it hurt?" I shook my head. "Never felt a thing." I glanced at the paper it wasn't what I had thought it was. "What is that?" She flipped it over and showed it to me.

"Zane we are more alike then we thought." How was this possible? "I found this in an envelope on the desk in there. I knew it was wrong but I had to open it." I looked at her.

This was so much to take in. How could this be true. I never thought this would happen. I had trouble taking it when I found out the truth. Imagine how she feels.

"Zane?" I must have zoned out. "I-I don't get it. Didn't you remember?" She shook her head. "I guess both of our memories got erased." She looked at the paper again.

"Do you remember your past?" I asked her. "I restored my memory, but I saw things you were there." I stepped back. "Zane, do you think we were literally made for each other?"

_Jay  
_

First one up. I get the whole place to myself. I was happy I won the room to myself. I open the door and I was wrong. Everyone else was up. Except Zane. Which is strange because he is usually the first one up.

"Where's Zane?" I ask. Kai shoved a peice of paper over his shoulder. _"Be back soon? -Zane _That is all he wrote?" I asked giving him the note back.

"And it was his turn to cook to." Lloyd said.

"Worried about food? You sound like Jay on Cole's night." Kai said laughing.

"Not funny Kai." Cole said. "It's the truth even a bowl of cereal tastes bad if you made it." Lloyd added. The room filled with laughter. "I will dance on your grave." Cole said throwing the remote at him.

A knock was at the door. "See I'll bet he forgot his keys." I opened the door. The pizza guy wast standing there. "Here is your pizza." He handed me two boxes. I shut the door.

"Pizza? Even this can't make up for him missing breakfast." I set the boxes in the kitchen.

"I just hope he's okay." Lloyd said grabbing a slice. "Him in trouble? Hah he's Zane if he is in trouble the the world is going to end." Kai said coming in there.

"Isn't that the truth." I said.

_Zane_

"I need to return they are probably looking for me." I said. "Zane don't leave me again."  
"Zira, I have no choice."  
"Yah, you don't because I am coming with you." She said standing up.  
"Zira where we live is crowded enough." I told her. "We are just splitting a hotel room for now."  
"I'm coming no matter what stops me." She always was one to stick her mind to something. "Fine, but Sensei might not agree to you staying."

"I just want to meet your friends Zane, and if I can stay think of how cool it would be." She siad in her sing-songy voice. I always hated it when she did that. Now it just seems like her. "Okay, fine."I said beginning to walk. I put my hood back on.

"But, you have to keep up." I said starting to run. She followed after me catching up in no time. "Hah, you think you can beat me." She started to run faster. For the first time in months I was having a good time.

She beat me back to the hotel. She was standing there against a wall laughing at me. "Gee some ninja you are, can not even keep up with someone as under trained as me."

"I demand a rematch." I told her. I removed m hood again. "It is the top floor. The stairs are over there." I told her. She looked at me and took off over to them. I got in the elevator. "Hah, no way she will beat me now."

The bell dinged as I stepped out onto the floor. She was standing next to the door when I arrived. "Elevators only go 1 mile per hour. I was traveling at 5. Now which room is it?"

"Okay who trained are you anyway?" She looked at me. We were walking don the hallway. "No one really. I just found myself trying to defend myself one day and something clicked inside of me like I was supposed to do this." We reached the door. I grabbed my key out of my pocket and put it in.

No one was to be seen. Just two empty pizza boxes. "Okay at least they ate." I whispered to myself. I heard voices coming from Kai's and my room.

"I know I keep it with me." Kai had said.

I walked in they were all standing there. "What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms. Zira was in the kitchen where I asked her to stay. They all looked at me. "We were looking for the game system." Lloyd replied.

"Dude where did you go?" Cole asked after slapping Lloyd on the back of the head. "I had something I needed to do. We should really pack to head home. Sensei will be looking for us soon."

They all groaned and packed up Kai's bag. Jay, Cole, and Lloyd left the room. I heard Lloyd yell first. "Hey it's that ninja that helped us yesterday."

Kai followed me out of the room. "Guys I would like to introduce you to Zira. She did halp us yersterday but I know her well. We were actually friends for a VERY long time."


	3. Zane's Girl?

**Wow I didn't expect this to be so popular. Thanks guys for everything. The reviews and also. **

**"Thank you for believing in my weirdness." -Katy Perry**

_Cole  
_

"Zane, what do you mean?" I asked in shock. Wow Zane has friends other then us? I didn't know either to laugh or be in complete shock. The girl, Zira or whatever rolled her eyes. More personality then him for sure. She actually smiled. I found it kind of funny.

"I have known her before I even considered spinjitzu." Zane said. Jay stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jay." He soaid holding out his hands. Woah manners from Jay. She must have an effect on people that I don't understand.

"Nice to meet you Jay." She replied. She pointed at me. "And you are?" I crossed my arms. "Cole." I simply said. Lloyd started to bounce a little bit.

"And I'm," She walked towards him. "I know who you are. You robbed my cousin's candy shop." She said seriously. I can't believe it, she even scared Lloyd.

The she started to smile. "I'm joking." She laughed. Sense of humor woah. How could she be friends with Zane. They are nothing alike. Kai stood to the back of the group. "You must be Kai." She said not looking directly at him.

He looked shocked. "How could you tell?" He asked. Zira shrugged. "It written all over your face." She replied. Kai scoffed. "Oh yah, what am I thinking now?" He asked her.

She smiled. "You don't believe me." Kai's mouth fell open. "How?" She shrugged.

"I can just do that. Kind of like how Zane has his prediction of the future sense. I can tell things about people." Zane looked surprised. "You never told me that." He said.

"You never asked." She said. She's smart, funny and can tell things about people. What else? "Well then." I heard Lloyd's voice behind me along with a thud. "We need to go back." He said.

"Oh yah, we do." Kai said running to his room. He came out with his suitcase. Zane nudged Zira an walked to his room. I looked at Jay who looked just as surprised as me. "You don't think?" He started to ask.

I felt my eyes widen. "No." I said "No I don't think." I left the kitchen and wen to my room. He stood there yelling. "It could be a possibility!" I didn't want to think about it.

_Jay_

Hah! Zane has a girl friend. No a girl friend not a girlfriend. As far as I know at least. He looks happier around her. He smiles more. Something strange bothers me though. She seems to act like him in some ways but different in others.

I packed up my things and walked out of my room. They were alone in the kitchen. I watched them through my cracked door.

"Zane what if he doesn't let me stay." She said to him she sounded worried. "I am sure he will." He put his hands on her shoulders. She is a little shorter then most of was about Nya's size and height. Nya her name echoed in my mind. I can't wait to get home and see her.

"But, Zane." She said. "Zira." He sounded serious. "We will not speak of this until we get there." She smiled some. Zane did to. Woah.

I walked out of my room. Cole and Kai did at the same time. "Alright let's get home." Kai said. He opened the door. Lloyd already had the dragons out there. "That's a good Wisp." He was petting his head. "Hey." I said from the second floor. He stepped back and smiled.

Zira shifted her weigh ton her feet. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Afraid of DRAGONS?" I said looking at Cole. "HAHAHA very funny."

Zira laughed. "Of course not. I love dragons. I just need to get some stuff from home." Zane handed me his bag. "I will go with you." He said when we got on the elevator.

We reached the bottom and they looked over to the north. "We shall be there soon." He said taking out his shuriken. Zira looked at him she covered her face with her hood. She is also a ninja! Woah she is really cool.

He threw them up in the air and hey turned into the air. As they transformed into his ice glider Zira's face was in shock as he got on. "Want to ride?" He asked her patting the seat behind him.

Zira walked over and got on the back of the roaring motor vehicle. From what I could tell Zane was smiling. She put her arms on his shoulders. I heard her yell something before they drove off. Its sounded like.

"Are you completely sure this is sa-" They drove off.

**Guys thanks again for liking this. I was not expecting this to be this good and have people reading it. Keep reading.**


	4. Never Speak

**Well here we are chapter 4 let us begin shall we? Thanks guys!**

_Zane_

I could feel her arms go from on my shoulder to around my chest. She had her head pressed to my back. I could tell she is not used to this kind of travel.

Id herd her say something to me. Her body was more realistic then mine was designed. She generated body heat which felt strangely comforting to me. I smiled and reved the engine to go faster.

"Zira where exactly am I going?" I yelled to her. She said something. "Over at the edge of the village on the north side." Is what I could understand.

I pulled around the village going to the far side. I pulled up to the back. "There is no house here." I told her. She got off the back of the glider and walked over to a cliff pressing a chunk of ice.

The ice pushed in to the cliff. I hit the button and changed back in to my shurikens. A door began to move reveling a small room inside.

There was a small bed in the corner and a desk. On the desk were some papers. Zira walked over to the bed and opened some drawers pulling out some clothes. She stacked the things into a small suitcase.

"Though that was fun. I will not ride back on that thing." She said. I was looking a some papers on her desk. Just letters and things with scribbled writing on them. "Well how will you get back?" I asked her. She walked over to a wall. "This way." She pulled a lever.

A wall moved up revealing a purple motorcycle. She saw me looking at the desk and walked grabbed a pile of papers and shoved them in her suitcase.

"What did you do all these years?"

"I just waited. Walked thought town every now and then. I even performed in the Ninjago day festival here." I loved her singing voice. When she sings the world seems to stop spinning.

"Zira?" I asked her. "Yes Zane?" She asked me not looking up from her desk. "Will you sing for me?" I asked her. She glanced back at me confused. "What?"

"Sing for me?" I asked again. "Just for time's sake." She walked over closer to me. Her hand moved up to the ruined part of my face. She began to hum the tune to my favorite song.

I moved my hand up to touch hers. "Please do not touch it." I said moving her hand down. "are you sure it doesn't hurt you at all?" She asked. It does hurt. It hurts to know that she has to see me like this. "I am sure."

"When the trumpet sounds." She began singing.

"And the morning calls. We will stand here. No one else will fall. No one can take us down. I will fight for my land. This is my final stand." I love that song. It was my favorite.

It was seven years ago. On Ninjago day. She was walking though town in a pair on black pants witha white coat on. She was singing something to herself. I was passing by and I heard her voice. So sweet. So pure. I began to sing along. She glanced at me and smiled. That is where it all started.

She continued to sing. "This is my final stand." The song was over. I felt her get closer to me. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning on me.

"Zira." She looked up at me. Her icy blue eyes seemed to look straight through me. I leaned down towards her. She smiled and reached to hug me.

"I missed you Zane. All this time." She whispered to me. "And Zira, Happy Birthday." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled. "You remembered."

"How could I not?" I felt her lips touch mine, were both in another world together in this moment. She felt warm it was a new sensation something I never felt before. It felt amazing.

We both jumped back at the same time.

"Did we just?" She asked freaking out.

"Let us never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

_Zira_

I can't believe I just did that. I never would have even thought of kissing him. I couldn't help myself though. His deep blue eye. His next to perfect smile. His ruined face was what really gets me. Some reason it made me want to kiss him more. I looked up ahead of me he was on his ice glider on the pulled over and stopped.

I pulled over also and took off my helmet. Part of me wanted to kiss him again. I know he wouldn't allow that though. We were in front of a large mountain.

"We need to walk to the top." He said turning his glider back into the shuriken.

I turned off my bike and put it in a cave in the side of the mountain. I walked over to the steps and started on the first one. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Zira," I heard him say. "What happened back there." He began.

"Zane, we don't have to talk about it."

"Are you sure you do not want to talk about it?" I walked over to him.

I thought we agreed to never speak of this again." I said. I turned and started up the steps. I heard him sigh. I can't tell him. It would just ruin out friendship.

**Thanks for reading ILY all!**


	5. Like a Student

_Zira_

We were both quiet when we climbed the mountain. I don't see what the big deal is. One million steps? Piece of cake. We arrived at the top. There was a large door. I waited for Zane to catch up before going in.

He had said they had to rebuild the whole place. They rebuilt it from nothing but ashes. He wouldn't tell me why. The I heard a strange sound from the sky. I look up to see a falcon flying over my head. "Hey, nice to see you to." I yelled at it and it flew down near me.

I looked at the door. It was certainly large. I could hear shouts from the others and turning gears form inside. The falcon landed next to me and turned his head. "You think they will like me?" I asked it. He flapped his wings. "Yah I'm not so sure either." He flew up in the air and flew down the mountain. I heard Zane say something to it.

"Where have you been?" Almost like he expected it to say something back. He stepped up the last step with the falcon on his shoulder. This almost seemed familiar to me. "You did not go in yet?" He asked me. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

I saw the ninja in the yard. I saw a girl with black hair watching them. That must be Nya. Zane walked in. I heard Jay yell something. I walked in behind him leaving my bag outside. I walked in and the place fell silent. I was looking around in awe.

I followed Zane inside a house on the back of the training course. He held up his hand in front of me at the end of a hallway. I heard footsteps behind me.

The girl form earlier was behind me. I turn around. "Hi you must be Zane's friend." She said her voice was really kind sounding. "Yes." I simply say. "I'm Nya, Jay has told me about you." She said. "It would be nice to not be the only girl around here."

I hear Zane's voice coming from the hallway. "No really Sensei she is strong. If you allow her she will show you her abilities."

An older voice replied. "I just hope you know what you are doing Zane. As my best student I trust you fully."

"Thank you Sensei she will not let you down." Zane said coming out of the hall way next to a really old man with a long white beard. "You must be Zira." The old man said. "I am Sensei Wu, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"As to your sir." I said. "So you are trained in spinjtzu?" He asked me. Play it cool Zira. "Not professionally like you great ninja sir." Nailed it.

"Very well then. You shall e treated like any student of mine. Zane clear the course." Zane nodded and walked out of the room.

I looked at Nya who had been behind me. "This is gonna be fun." She told me.

_Zane_

"All right clear the way." I said walking out the doors. Jay threw a paper ball at my head. "What for?" I threw it back. "Sensei said he was going to treat Zira like any new student. We all know what that means." Everyone ran to the sides of the room.

Why were they excited. I found this easy on my first try, and my second, and my third when I almost got it. I don not think anyone ever made it though in the first day. We even threw Lloyd off the mountain on his first try. My fault actually. It was funny though.

She walked out in different clothing. I would change also if I were her. Sensei told her to begin. "If she is getting treated like a normal student then why isn't he timing her?" Kai asked.

"He didn't time me.""Or me." Jay and Cole pointed out. I laughed a bit to myself.

"What is it Zane?" Jay asked me. "Kai got pranked by Sensei Wu." A wave of laughter rose form the small group in the corner. Kai was angry looking, but he had no come back.

"It's simple. Just get though it without failing. You fail you try again the next day."

"And if I make it through." She asked. "Oh young student no one ever makes it though in the first day." Sensei laughed. "But you will continue training from there. If you excel I may let you go ahead and join the four in the morning sparing sessions."

Zira took these term and readied her self.

"Just get though it." He told her. She did not look nervous at all. I saw her eyes glance at me. She stepped back and took off running. We watched in amazement. As she ran flipped and jumped her way through the course. She landed perfectly on the other side.

You would have thought she was a gymnast instead of an undertrained ninja. Much to my surprise everyone was silent. "How did she-" Jay began. "Do that?" Cole finished.

Even I was shocked. No one in the history of Ninjago had even came close to finishing it on their first try. Even now Lloyd had to go a few times before clearing it on a good day. Yesterday Cole failed. But an untrained girl or ninja or what ever she calls herself.

She said she had no training at all. It did not show. Nya ran over and gave her a high five. She dropped the training sword at Sensei's feet.

"So what's next?"

**Hope you liked it. I promise to continue writing when I can. Just leave a review and I will read it for sure.**


	6. Conflict

**Hello again my friends let us get on with the chapter.**

_Zira_

I was on my way to a small room in the back where I would be staying. I felt a presence in the room. "Your skills are great young one." I heard Sensei's voice behind me. Turning my head slightly and face him.

"Spinjitzu is in your blood isn't it?" I hung my head staring at the ground shaking it slowly. My long blond hair fell to the sides of my face. Better then trying to make eye contact with him. I remained silent.

"Release your fears Zira or else they will try and control you." He said walking closer to me. I tried to look him in the eyes, but I had to much to think about.

I reached for the door handle and turned it slightly. I look up to reply, but he was gone. Vanished.

I turn the handle the rest of the way and push the door open. Lying on a small bed in the corner was my suitcase. On the farthest back wall was a window just large enough to climb out of, and in the other corner a wardrobe. The walls were bare and the floor was slightly dusty.

"Home, sweet, home." I mutter to my self lightly closing the door behind me.

I open my suitcase and pull out some more comfortable clothing. The clothes I am wearing are fine but I feel out of place. Besides they are a little to big anyway.

I quickly put on a pair of old faded blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with the words 'Only a dream' printed on it. I pull my hair back into a high ponytail and sit on the bed.

Digging through my stuff I pull out my sketch book. I quickly flip though pages of worthless doodles. I lean my head back on the wall and close my eyes.

_"Run Zane!" I hear my voice yelling his name and my footsteps as they hit the metal sounding floor. All I can see is darkness. _

_"They'll catch us." The darkness soon changes to Zane's face. Fearful and worried. We must have been running for a while. _

_"I can't keep up Zira." He replies. "Go save yourself." I stop running and walk over to him. "I will never leave you behind." My voice says. "You protected me, and I intend to return that favor."_

I open my eyes and look around. What was that? I look down at the open sketchbook. I write down what happened. "Maybe I can figure it out later." I whisper to myself.

I walk over to my door and grab the handle. Opening it slowly I stick my head out to see if anyone is there. No one in the hall, but I hear a distant argument from a room down the hall.

I emerged from my small room and made my way down to the room. Peaking my head in I see Kai and Jay standing in the middle of the room both red as the suit Kai was wearing. Zane was over in the corner with Cole both shaking their heads and holding Nya back at the same time.

"Look I don't care if you date my sister I just need to lay down some rules." Kai blurted out looking as if he was about to punch the blue ninja in the face.

"You can't control Nya her whole life Kai she needs to handle herself." He yelled back.  
"She is my younger sister, and I'm not trying to control her I'm just saying you need to respect her and me as a matter of fact."  
"Respect you? Why would I do that?" Jay replied more ticked off then ever.

I glanced at Nya who had tears in her eyes. Cole and Zane were both trying to calm her down I walked past the argument and over to them.

Kai clenched his fists and left the room. Nya calmed down a little bit when the arguing stopped. Jay walked over closer to her. "Nya," He began to say calmly. She shook her head and pushed her way past him. Running down the hall to her room. I looked after her she slammed the door behind her.

Lloyd walked over to Cole, Zane and me. "Kai, just left. What happened this time?" He asked. Cole cursed under his breath and ran that direction. Jay sat over in the corner looking at the ground.

Zane turned to me. "Maybe you can talk to her." He said nodding towards her room. I stepped back. "What would I say?" I ask.

"You're a girl you could figure it out." Jay says behind me.

I turn to him and look up, he is a little taller then Zane is. "Please try." He says. I look down the hall. "I'll try." I say leaving the room.

I walk down the hall to her room taking each step carefully. What will I say. I never had to do this before. Never had gotten into any of the drama around the village. I stop in front of her door. I knock lightly.

"Nya?" I ask. I open the door and look in. She is sitting on her bed holding it to her face. Silent sobs coming from the corner of the room.

A dual picture frame was sitting on the floor with a crack in it. One side has a picture of her and Kai from looks like it was from their childhood. Kai's hair was shaggier then his current spiky looking hairdo. He had on a red shirt and a big goofy grin. Nya had her hair pulled pulled into a high ponytail with a red bow tying it. She smiled politely and had her arm around her brother.

The other side was her and Jay. It was taken on a beach by the looks of it. Jay had on a pair of blue swimming trunks with a white tank-top on. He had his arms around Nya who had on a knee-length fiery red sundress. Her deep black hair was blowing in her face covering her smile a little.

I picked up the frame and sat it on her dresser and sat next to her. "You okay?" I ask her. She looks at me. "As anyone would be in this situation." She replies with a small smirk.

"What exactly happened? I-I mean if you want to talk about it." She laughs at me. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Jay sent you in here didn't he?" She asks looking over at the broken frame. I nod in reply. They are all worried about you." I tell her.

She remains silent. I look over at her opened closet. Then I got an idea. Girls in the village had problems like this and they had the perfect remedy for it. "How about this. I think I can get Sensei to let us off the hook for one day."

She laughs a little. "You really think Sensei will let you miss your first day of training?" Good point oooh another idea. "Maybe if I take out your brother and Jay, he will." I say raising one eyebrow. She jumped in excitement.

Maybe that would cheer her up just enough to see them both get taken out, and I could not wait until tomorrow.


	7. Purple & Water?

_Zira_

I woke the next morning to the sun shining right in my face. I pull the blanket off of me and place my feet on the cool wooden floors. I stand up and walk over to the window and open it. A fresh mountain breeze blows my hair out of my face. The sun still down over the horizon.

I open my door and look down the hall.

Target spotted. Bathroom. I grab my supplies, a towel, and a change of clothes and rush to it. Closing the door behind me. I walk over to the shower and turn on the hot water and get ready to face this day.

I wash myself off and step out. I grab my clothes and put them off looking at myself in the mirror.

"How could I have not noticed it before?" I ask myself quietly. I look at my hands then it hits me again. That headache feeling. I close my eyes to calm it when I see it.

_Still running when I see a door slam in front of me. We stop in our tracks and look at it. "Trapped!" I mutter under my breath. Zane looks around. "We can get out right?" He asks. We both crouch hearing a banging noise above us. "Zach!" We both yell. A boy that looks like a tanner Zane with scruffy brown hair nods and send a rope ladder down from the helicopter. "Climb on let's get out of here." _

It ends and I look around the room. My vision returns to normal. I grab my stuff and return to my room. I lay it on my bed and leave the room. Maybe some fresh air will help me clear my mind.

Sensei Wu catches me in the hallway. "Zira? Are you troubled."

"No Sensei, I am fine." I say slightly bowing. I try to continue my walk.

"May I speak with you?" He asks. I nod and turn to him. He leads me to a room I guess is his. He opens a tall wardrobe and reaches inside.

"It might have been destiny that brought you here. By the way you performed on the course yesterday I believe this is meant to be." He says grabbing something out of the wardrobe and turning to me.

"Hold these." He says. He lays two fans in my hands and steps back. I open them and the begin to shine slightly. Designs of waves and purple clouds shine on the yellowish background. Sensei smiles and nods.

"Just how does purple relate to water?" I ask looking at it. "It is not the water that relates to it." He says. "It is the dream."

"The dream?"  
"Yes, the dream. You see each element has a force, and water is dream." He says.

I look again at the uniform in front of me. "And your sure it's me?" I confirm with him.

"The weapon is sure I am sure." I look at the things laid out in front of me. I look at the fans shining once again. "Thank you Sensei." I say picking up the uniform in my hands. I left the room closing the door gently behind me.

I enter my room and dress in the uniform. It fits me perfectly and better then my own store-bought one that is in my bag. I look at my arms. They have blue wave designs on going down onto the gloves where they swirl on my palm. I tie the belt around me and turn to the mask. It goes over my hair like the boy's do. I grab my brush and and a hair-tie and pull it up into a pony-tail and try it on.

Looking at my self in the mirror I no longer look like the girl who knows nothing about her past. I look like a whole new person.

I look like Zira for the first time in my life.

Zira... The ninja of water.

_Later...  
Zira_

I finally hear the others wake the sound of slamming doors and laughing makes me smile for an odd reason. I sit alone in my room for a while waiting for everything to calm down.

A knock appears at my door then everything blacks out again.

_The knock repeats. The door opens and Zane is standing there. "How are you?" He asks. I realize I am sitting on a hospital like bed with wires hooked into my arm. "Fine I guess." I reply. He looks angry now. "I should have protected you better." He says not able to look at me. He sits next to me. "It's all my fault." I lay my free hand on his back._ _"No it's not." I say. "It was my job to make sure you didn't get hurt." He replies. I look away from the pain in his eyes and close my eyes. _

I reopen my eyes and look at the door. "Zira?" Zane's voice asks. "Are you in there?" I walk over tot he door and open it. "Yah I am." He looks surprised by my current attire.

"I'm sure Sensei will explain." I say walking by him. I walks on down the hall to the flight of stair sepperating the top of the place to the bottom. I walk down and see the large T.V. with Lloyd, Cole, and Kai playing a game shouting back and forth.

I walk down the stairs and over the the couch. "Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Zira." The seem to say in unison. Not looking up from the game. "Hey is that the newest version?" I ask.

"Yah," Cole says, "With like fifteen bonus levels with up to eight multi-player." I nod and look out the door the training course is down and empty. Jay pops his head out of the back room. "Who wants to eat?" He asks.

Three remotes drop and three ninjas run into the room with Jay leaving Zane and I standing there.

"I'll go get Nya." I say. "Join the others." I turn back up the stairs as Zane walks away. I go down the hall and knock on Nya's door. She opens and with a smile I cheerfully say.

"Show Time."

**Hey sorry it took so long but here it is. Hope you like it. Leave a review or no updates...!**


	8. Sparing Practice

**Hello again my friends let us get on with the chapter.**

_Zira_

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I stood both feet planted on the ground in battle position. The blue ninja stood in front of me ready to strike at any moment. For a minute everything seemed still. Lloyd stood between us.

"Battle number one." He says. "Trainee versus master!" He steps back. "Begin!"

Jay ran towards me weapon drawn. I jumped over him flipping through the air kicking his head on the way down. He stumbled a but but didn't fall. He turned around to me.

"Okay, you wanna dance girlie? Let's dance." He said charging again with the numbchucks whirling above his head. In response i drew the two fans from my sides and opened them. I closed my eyes shortly and opened them again. The fans were moving in my hands vibrating with power. I ran towards him. I threw the fan in my right hands which he ducked and avoided. The fan returned to me.

"Water is dream." I say to my self avoiding another attack by Jay. "And if a dream is powerful enough it can become real." I say. Those words seam familiar to me.

I turn to my attacker and open the fans wide. "Make it real." I whisper to remind my self.

Out of one fan a small blast of water hits the lightning ninja in the eyes giving me and advantage. Taking the chance I run over to him and with one sweep of the leg knock him down on his back. I place my foot on his chest to show victory.

Jay looks up at me with surprise. "Beaten by a girl Jay?" Kai asks. "I have come to expect more from you. You know dating my sister and all. If a girl can take you out, how can you protect her?" He finishes with a cocky attitude.

Jay knocks my foot off of him and stands up. "Good match Zira. Same time tomorrow?" He asks holding out his hand. I take it and shake it firmly. I can fell him ready to flip me but he doesn't instead he takes his place and stands next to Nya who is grinning ear-to-ear.

Kai steps up. "You know I am better than him and I won't take it easy on you." I shrug and prep for battle.

"Round two, Jay-beater Zira versus Trash-talker Kai." Lloyd announces. I hear the others snicker behind me. I glance back at Zane who is wearing a serious face. Then I realize what he is thinking we may end up battling each other. I look back at my opponent who looks impatient.

"Any day now ice princess." He laughs. Okay that's the last straw. "Bring it on hot-head." I yell back.

Lloyd laughs and calls, "Begin!" Kai removes his sword which is now covered in flames. He rushes towards me. I draw my fans and use them to defend myself against the blow.

"Woah!" I say stepping back rolling my shoulders back from the surprise of the force. He runs towards me again.

I cross my arms over my chest, open my fans and swing them out. In one motion a dark purple cloud forms. Must be the dream part of the weapon. "Okay now is a better time then never to master your spin." I say to my self. With the cloud still around me I yell that very familiar word.

"Ninjago!" Jumping into the air I land with a blue-violet tornado surrounding me. "Finally!" I yell. I loose focus and fall, but much to my surprise it seams that I knocked Kai off his feet also. He stares at me in disbelief. I walk over to him and offer my hand to help him up.

He shakes his head, stands and walks away. I turn to Sensei Wu who is oddly enough smiling. "Okay I suppose you all can take the rest of the day off." He said nodding towards the matched between Cole and Zane behind him. The Ice ninja had Cole pinned to the ground.

Zane's eyes were filled with anger. I could hear him mutter the words. "Don't ever talk about her like that again." He walked away fists clenched.

I glanced at Nya. "What was that all about?"  
She shrugged "Sparing practice I guess."  
"Maybe but Zane looked-"  
"Never know if it was Cole."  
"Well I'm gonna go talk to him." I say and run off to follow him.

It takes a while before I catch up with him. "Zane!" I yell after him. I hear him mumbling to himself in words I can't understand.

"Chi si crede di essere sta andando in giro a parlare di lei in quel modo? Non capisce niente." He mutters. My translator turns it to. "Who does he think he is going around talking about her like that? He doesn't understand at all."

"Zane?" He turns to me expression changed. He now looks happy to see me. "Zira! Great job with the sparing today." He laughs.

"Zane? What's wrong?" I ask he can't hid anything from me.  
He sighs. "Cole mouthed off about you when you knocked Kai down. And I kind of got angry." I laughed a bit.

"You don't need to help me. As you can see I can handle my self." I say pulling out on of the fans I have strapped to my legs. They glow again.

"Zira, I know we are just friends and all but... Let's hang out tonight. You know a movie or something." He struggled to make eye-contact with me. His one good eye looking away.

I smile. "Sounds good. Me and Nya are going to town maybe her and Jay can go meet us and they go somewhere and we can hang-out."

"Sounds good." He says.  
"Great meet Nya and me at the theater at eight-ish."

He nods. "Until tonight, my dear." He bows slightly.

I walk up the stairs and got to my room. I look into my hand mirror at my self and laugh at myself.

Seams my designer had given me to the ability to blush.

**This chapter isn't as good as I hoped. Well the next one will be better. (Whenever I get it up)**


	9. The Date

_Zane_

Zira nearly ran back to her room. I guess she was excited. I waited until her door closed to make my own way down the hallway. I turned to Jay's room and knocked on the door.

I waited until he opened the door. He had the weird looking goggles on. Figures he was turning his free time into a time for inventing.

"Yes friend of the face-pounder may I help you?" He joked. He raised the goggles to where they were propped up on his fore head. His hair stuck up from the goggles holding it up and sweat plastering it to his head.

"Okay three things. One, clean up you mess please. Two I need to know how the latest cover is for this." I said pointing to my face.

"Okay," He laughed. "And three?"

"Do you know any where to make dinner reservations?"

_Zira_

I was digging through my bags and hanging up anything important I need when Nya knocked. "Hey we going or not?" She asked. She had ditched the red outfit and had on a pair of blue jeans with a red t-shirt.

"In a minute." I said I was till dressed in the uniform I had been given earlier this morning. "You're not dressed yet?" She asked.

"Of course not I have nothing to wear."  
"Why are you worried?" She asked.

I pulled my head out from the closet.

"Okay I'll be honest. Zane asked me if I wanted to hang out after today so I said 'okay' and I have nothing to wear."

Nya turned her head I guess the plans for her and Jay had been confirmed. I grabbed my jeans and black canvas shoes, and a purple shirt completed with my black leather jacket.

"This will have to do I guess."

"Well hurry up it's almost six and we have be at the theater at eight. We have enough time to drop in a shop or two and get you something to wear."

_Later..._  
_Zira_

We stood outside the theater waiting for Zane and Jay to get there. After going to many shop and considering my low funds I had gotten a new pair of skinny-jeans with black boots to match. The boots were lose enough to tuck my fans into the sides of them.

The town clock said 7:59 when they showed up. They both looked different outside their uniforms that they wear everyday. Zane looked casual which was different from ANYTHING I had ever seen him in.

Jay walked over and put his arm around Nya.

"Miss me?" He asked smiling as she blushed. He leaned down and kissed her. She had to stand on her toes to reach him. Zane turned his head away and I swear I saw HIM blush a bit.

He walked over. "Shall we go?" He asked I finally got a good look at him. He had a smile on his face.

"You fixed it?" I asked almost jumping in surprise. His uncovered face wasn't so uncovered anymore. He looked at me. "You like it?" He asked. His eyes were blue like the ocean on a warm summer day.

"Of course I like it. You look like you did five years ago." I laugh. Jay and Nya stayed at the theater as we walked down the street.

"So where we going?" I asked casually.  
"No where special just somewhere." He shrugged.

We walked in low lighting down the streets with people in cars and on scooters zoomed by us on our left.

"These streets looked familiar." I said looking around.

He remained silent and kept walking. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Now close your eyes." I laughed and did what he said.

He opened a door and let go of my hand. When I opened my eyes I realized where we were. This was once the town square where the Ninjago Day Festival was held each year.

The corner of the square was a diner. "Look familiar?" He whispered in my ear.

Then I realized where the diner was.  
Once before it was not a diner but a market.  
A special market.

The place we first met.

_Zane_

"Well?" I asked behind her back. She turned and looked at me.

"How did you track this place down?"

I shrugged. "It has the same owner just a different type of place."

We walked over closer and I held the door open as she walked in. I followed her to a back room where I had reserved the table.

I pulled out a chair as she sat down. I sat across from her.

She looked at me and then over my shoulder. Her sweet smiling face changed to a look of complete terror. She mouthed something to me slowly reaching for something on her foot looked like.

She sat up holding her fan and tossed it over my shoulder. Hearing a grunt I stood up and ran as she retrieved the fan from the victim. I turned to see what had happened seeing the body on the floor I grabbed her hand and ran.

_Lloyd_

I fell. No really I just fell off the couch. Not pushed, just fell. Laughing.

Okay I should explain. What had happened was Cole, Kai, and I were playing _Destroyer 3 _when Kai decided to play a little joke on Cole. This one using his greatest weakness.

Cake.

So Cole had made dinner tonight. Go figure Jay, Nya, Zane, and girl Zane. I'm sorry Zira. Go out for dinner and Cole cooks. So me and Kai decided to have a little fun. We used a recipe of my mother's to make this chocolate cake, but when he cut in to it...Let's just say BOOM.

But I'm getting off topic here yah it was funny I laughed and fell off the couch big deal. But the surprise was when they two couples arrived home.

Zane and Zira's clothes were ripped, and Jay and Nya were out of breath.

"Woah, did things go well tonight?" Cole asked laughing as hard as I was.

Zane shook his head.

"No I believe this is more serious."  
"What?" We who stayed home asked.

They all looked at each other solemnly.

"The serpentine are back."


	10. The Note

_**Okay I need reviews to update. This will be short sorry.**  
_

_Cole_

"Woah the serpentine? Zane that makes no sense at all. We took them out when we took down Garmadon." I yelled. Zane shook his head.

"Zira saw them first and when I turned around I saw a dead serpentine on the ground. So yah they are back." He said calmly.

Zira looked dizzy almost like she could pass out. She had something in her hand. "What's that?" I asked her pointing to what looked like a note.

She tucked the note in her pocket and shook her head. "Just a flyer for a band or something." She whispered. Can I go to my room now?" She kind of asked for permission looking at Zane. He nodded and she walked away.

I looked at Zane. "Is she okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I am afraid I can't answer that because I have no idea."

_Unknown POV_

"Sir I believe they took out the messenger." I heard a snake behind me.  
"Good I said, and the rest of the group to?" I asked.  
"Yesss," He replied.  
"Perfect as long as they got the message."  
"Are you sure thisss will work. With the other tribes working for the-" He asked doubting me.  
"Of course it will work. If I know those two they won't turn down this chance."  
"You sssure?"  
"Positive, now go prepare for our guests to arrive." I instructed. He nodded and left the room.

"Soon..." I whispered looking at the monitors,"You will be where you truely belong."

_Zira_

As I prepared for bed another vision hit me this one longer then the others.

_I was sitting on a balcony looking at a screen with a night sky. Zane walked in and stood behind me. Not taking long to sit down. "Nice view." He said. I looked down at my feet. "What's wrong?" He asked scooting closer to me.  
"I want out." I said.  
"Out of where?"  
"Out of this prison, institute, whatever you want to call it. There's a whole world out there and we're lab-bots in this place." I stood up, "and I'm sick of it."  
Zane stood up next to me. "We are not lab-bots. All they want is to know we are working." I looked away. "Zira, watch what you say you remember what happened to Zach when he tried to run away yesterday. I don't want you to get disassembled." _

Those last words echoed when I opened my eyes. These visions. Are they memories? I lay back in the bed and look around my room. I need to get more information. I pick up the note again.

I have a plan, but first I need sleep.

_The next day...  
Zane_

I kept knocking. "Zira?" I asked again. Sundays are not so sleeping in is optional, but this late i the morning wasn't like her. I opened the unlocked door and looked in. The bed was made, clothing put away, and the window was open. On the desk by the window was a piece of paper. I grabbed it and read it then ran to get the others._  
_

_Jay_

We were mid-round when Zane ran out. "Did anyone talk to Zira this morning?" He asked at the top of the stairs.  
"No I thought she was sleeping in." I said not turning my attention away from the game.

"He glanced down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Isn't that, that flyer Zira had for a band or something?"

Zane shook his head slowly. "It's a note."

Kai paused the game. "What does it say."

Zane held the note closer to read the writing on the paper.

"Dear Zane & Zira, I hope you understand my way of delivering this letter it was the best way to get this message across to you. You see currently I am unable to leave my lab but I need to speak to you in person. Please return the the tree-lab tomorrow at eight sharp. I will explain there. Sincerely,"

He stopped and looked choked up.

"Who's it from Zane?" We heard Sensei Wu ask from behind us.

He looked up. "Dr. Julien."

**I know this was short but I can't think of anything to add. But it's cool in the end isn't it.**

**Anyway hope you like it and I will have to leave you with a cliff hanger for two weeks sorry. **

**But that's only if you review. **

**Again, Anyway this is Cassy the cat going out. **

**Peace**


	11. A Trap?

**What then Cassy can predict the future. Even though that happened on the show I am continuing my story.**

_Kai_

Zane stood there frozen for a moment. He almost fell if Sensei hadn't had been behind him.

"Zane!" Jay yelled waving his hand in front of Zane face. "Did he short circuit?" I asked. No one knew he just laid there motion less and didn't say a word. His eyes slammed shut as we all stood there unable to help him.

Mainly because,we had no idea what is happening.

_Zane_

Dr. Julien? Are you kidding. M-my father he's alive?

"Zane!" Their voices echoed. I tried to respond. Everything is dark, and for a moment it's silent. Then I see something.

_Zira is sitting next to me. Her head hanging, for once she is being completely quiet. She finally looks at me. Her face scarred like she had been slashed and fixed. Artificial scars on a beautiful face. _

_The room was dark. Nothing but a door and a bench filled the room. Almost like a prison cell._

_"I told you to be careful." I whispered. "They could have done worse."  
__She closed her eyes and might as well broke into tears.  
__"I'm tired of living in captivity." She wept.  
__"They are trying to protect-"  
__"Like I said before we are lab rats." She interrupted. "Open you eyes and look around Zane. Use the super-brain you were given. All we are, are toys to them."  
__Before I could add anything she stood and walked away.  
Then a familiar face sat next to me.  
"Don't let her bother you Zane," The person said, "She's always been a rouge. A rebel. Nothing but a problem. It was never our purpose for you two to meet." He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes.  
"Don't let you emotions get the best of you Zane. You can not fall in love. You are a machine. Not a person."  
With that he stood and left me alone again.  
I could feel that moment what Zira was talking about._

A prison? My father? What does this have to do with anything. Images flash in my head. Pain fills my body and I can't scream no matter how much I want to. I feel everything inside me shift, and a new feeling emerges. A feeling of awareness better then I ever felt before.

My real mission seamed to flood into my head. Destroy Ninjago. Rule it myself.

All I know is I was nothing but a pawn in a plan.

My eyes- My real eyes opened as I gasped for air. Not that I really need it, I just had to do it. My brothers- my only family until now were all standing over me.

"Zane!" Jay yelled. "Thank the gods you're alright." I sat up and looked around. "Are you okay?" Cole asked me also helping me up.

Their faces are filled with concern as if I had just died. Or I am just seeing things better now. I feel my hands clench into fists as I feel anger rise inside of me. I was betrayed.

My brothers are all standing near a monster that some freak had created with pure ambitions to destroy Ninjago.

I shake my head and look at them. "I don't know anymore." I said glancing back at that signature on the bottom of the paper. "But Zira might be walking into a trap."

_Zira_

Yah, I left so what?

You would to if you saw the signature of a dead person on a letter. I mean Dr. Julien is supposed to be dead, but he's not I guess. Well in any case I have to be at that tree at eight.

I shake and memory of the vision I recently was that? I felt horrible and the ending when they grabbed me and I was knocked out. I still feel stinging all over my body. All I know is that I am not the same Zira I had left the house as.

I am now a Zira who is bent on revenge of the one who created me for destruction. Zane and I were nothing but two created to lead an army to destroy our home.

I was a rouge and a rebel then, and I am now. He will pay for toying with us like that. For turning us into war weapons. That's all we ever were.

7:59 and I'm standing outside the lab. Will the door open or am I twelve hours early.

The door opens, and standing there staring at me is myself. Well I think it's me. Though this Zira has glowing red eyes and a suit of all black on.

"Ahhh Zira, a pleasure to see you again." A voice chimes through the room not coming from the me standing before me. No this was a male voice. Almost as if it was taunting me.

"I hope you had a nice experience."

I look down and a hole begins to open under my feet before I can move, it swallows me.

"Because you are never going back out."

**Okay another short chapter but even really good really long books have short chapters in them right?**

**I want to talk about ep. 23 I just watched it like a few minutes ago and they ruined my story. Anyway I was breathless when he opened that door. I had a feeling that something like that was going to happen when the episode began though. **

**I'm psychic though. Cool huh? I predicted it. Take that Cara five bucks is mine. Anyway keep looking for the next chapter.**

**No review, No update.**


	12. Rougues

_Jay_

"A-a trap? Right like you father would trap your girl-" Zane cut me off. By holding up his hand and lowering his voice.

"Do not call that monster my father." We all jump back in surprise. First he wouldn't want to miss a chance to meet him now he is calling him a monster?

Also he didn't say anything about the almost saying girlfriend thing. Which I found weird...

"Zane what's going on?" Kai asked. Zane shook his head and crumbled the paper in his hand. "Something has come up and I need to go find Zira."

He turned and pull his hood over his face and ran out the door. "Before it's to late."

_Zira_

I must have blacked out when I landed. Because when I awoke I was strapped to a chair and my weapons lay across the room from me. A throbbing pain in my head arose when I tried to look around. Stupid detailed design.

"Comfortable?" I heard my voice ask me. The clone from before walked in and grabbed my weapons. She opened the fans and studied them.

"Very nice." She commented. She came into the light and I saw she was an exact replica of me. Eye color way she walks and all. Than a familiar sound echoed from outside the door.

She opened it and a little falcon. No THE falcon landed on her shoulder. "Good boy." She purred rubbing it on the head. "You served us well."

"That little sh-" I began to say trying to break free. Fake Zira walked over to me.

"Shhh you don't want Dr. J to hear you now do you? You have been a very naughty Z-2 bot haven't you?" She laughed at me.

I looked at her with probably pure hatred in my eyes. Z-2? The only time I ever heard that name was when I was a lab-rat in the lab years ago. It was nothing but a slave name. A tag given to me by the scientists who made me and abused me daily.

"You were nothing but a rogue to the people who created you." It sounded different coming from my voice. It sounded harsh. villanous and down right cruel.

"You betrayed them." She yelled delivering a slap to my face. It only stung for a moment as if the slap had only dulled my sensors.

"And what about you?" I asked. "You really want to work for them? All you do is torture people all day long. You find that fun?"

She turned and slapped me again. "Don't question my motives." She whispered harshly.

"If you're really me then why do you like this so much? I hated being controlled. I despised being monitored day-in and day-out. And you, you're no better than I was. Nothing but a pawn in their little take-over-game."

She walked over and grabbed my face in one hand and squeezed it tightly getting in my face and whispering harshly.

" You better be glad I have no sharp weapons with me. Now you listen here and you listen good. Unlike you I have no personality. I love no one. I'm not a rouge, a rebel, or even a-"

"Don't you say it." I managed through my squished face.

"A runaway." She growled releasing me.

Not what I had expected. No matter what she said I was enraged. Before I could reply the door opened and in stepped an older man. He had a mean expression on his face. Fake-Zira left the room when he walked in as he nodded at her as if saying. "You know what to do."

"Hello Zira, how's my favorite little rogue Z-2 today?"

Standing in front of me was the menace himself. Dr. Julien.

_Cole_

We had reached the outskirts out the ice village. Zane began to walk slower when suddenly he stopped. "You no longer have to follow me. If you would all like you can go elsewhere." He said calmly not turning to look at us at all.

"Not after that episode earlier." Lloyd said to my left. "Remember the fainting or whatever you call it?"

Zane shook his head. "This is not your fight."

"Yes it is Zane. remember that guy sent a serpentine to deliver a message. If he can convince a serpentine then he is pretty dangerous." I said. He can't shoo us off that easy. I refuse to let him leave us to possibly never return.

Zane's head perked up and looked towards the woods. "Did anyone hear that?" We all glance to see what he was talking about. A rustle?

A noise come from the bushes. Not human, not animal, heck not even mechanical. "Zane? You may know the answer to this question."

Zane turned and looked at Jay who had made the comment. "What?"

Jay pointed to a shadow far into the wood. "What the hay is that?"

Four heads dart in the direction he was pointing to look. It was certainly a feminine shape. Almost familiar. Then it hit me and Zane at the same time.

He reacted first.

"Zira!" He began running towards her.

"Zane wait!" Jay yelled as we chased after him. He is certainly faster than all of us.

Before we could catch up the two had darted off into the distance.

We caught up in time for a little show apparently.

Zane was hugging Zira! Before we knew it she kissed him!

"Well that escalated quickly." Jay whispered jokingly.

"Somethings not right though." I said looking at the scene before me. "Stay on your toes boys, remember when Zane said Zira might be walking into a trap?"

Three heads nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that's our Zira." I whispered peering over the rock of which we were hiding behind.

As I peered over I saw Zane practically fall through a hole and 'Zira' smile.

She turned her attention straight to us and whispered.

"Now the rest of the ninja-pests."

**I like suspense and suspense likes me. Who **

**No review, No update. **


	13. Into the System

**I****t's plot-twisting time. Ready? This is working with my made up timeline for the stories. You'll get it eventually. **_  
_

_Zane_

I didn't fall long before I had stopped on a platform. The room is dark. Very dark. Nothing but a small light on the on side of the room. I looked at my surrounding before determining my next move.

Darkness definitely. The light seemed to grow brighter revealing a door. I stepped up to the door and looked at it.

Next to the door was a hand-print scanner. No way I could get in now.

I tried it anyway. I raised my hand to the scanner and surprisingly opened. Hesitantly I stepped in taking my chance.

Lights filled the hallway before my. It was a hallway with several doors lined up on the walls.

"Welcome Back Zane." A feminine yet, obviously, poorly computerized voice said. I took another step as the door behind me shut. No turning back now.

Walking down the hall felt familiar. I felt as if I knew what was behind each door I passed. Only one is labeled. It read."Interogation room" Underneath a sign read in red glowing letters.

_ Occupied_

Excuse me. Two are labeled. The other reads.

_Observation room_

I open the door and peek inside. It is empty with a large computer and a window. I walk in and shut the door quickly seating myself at a desk with a large computer. Running my fingers swiftly over the keys I am able to see in to the interrogation room easily.

"Zira?" I whispered. Next to the screen into the room was a file labeled 'Zira'. I grabbed the mouse and clicked on it.

A new window opened with pictures and dates listed much like a computerized photo album.

The picture at the top is a picture of a newborn child. A HUMAN child. Red in the face with the mouth wide open probably crying after entering the world. Underneath that was a caption.

'Welcome into the world. Zira Elizabeth Andrews. May 15, 1998.' What?

I continue to scroll through endless school photos, birthday pictures and eventually some at home photos.

The one that shocked me the most was the one of a small girl age five sitting in a pile of fresh fallen leaves wearing a pink dress with a mess of blond hair pulled in to a ponytail with a matching pink bow. Next to her sat a boy, close in age, wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts. They both looked as if they had finished a blue popsicle or something.

The caption underneath said.' "They always tell us all the sciency stuff. When they should tell us to beleive."- Zira to Zane. October 17, 2003.' (Ninjago day)

Underneath the caption read a link that said. "Zane".

They have a file on me, but how? Reluctantly I clicked on it.

Again a screen full of photos and dates filled the screen. The top one another picture of a red face newborn. Though under this one read.

'Welcome, Zane Micheal Julien May 14, 1998' That might be my full name. But how? I'm not human. Or am I?

Before I could say anything else I looked at the screen into the room. An older gentleman was standing next to a female figure. Dressed. In. Purple.

Zira! I quickly turned on the sound and listened to the conversation going on.

"Tell me!" Zira yelled at him. "Tell me who I am. Who was I then? Why am I like this." She was taking short gasping breaths between each word.

The man chuckled. "You really wanna know huh?" He pulled a small book from his lab coat. He threw it at her.

"That is who you were Zira. Now you are what you are now. You want the story? Call your little friend in here."

He looked at the camera. "I know you're watching Zane. Come join us." He said tauntingly. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I then turned to the _I__nterigation Room _door and took a deep breath. Do I really want to do this?

Yes, for Zira. No. For myself.

_Zira_

Zane opened the door and stepped in side refusing to make eye contact with either one of us. "Zane." Dr Julien purred. "How nice to see you again. My son."

Zane still looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" Dr. J asked.

"Not you." Zane snapped and turned to me. "You." I swallowed anything that could be in my mouth currently.

"Why didn't you show me the note Zira? You could have died." I looked at him revealing the scars and cuts revealing circutry below the skin.

"I didn't know how." I said dryly. It was teh truth. How could you tell someone like Zane 'I found your dead father.'

He calapsed in front of me looking at the cuts. "What did they do to us?" He asked me softly.

I shook my head. "I d-don't know." I whispered. My hands were tied or else I would have embraced him. I didn't have to he did it for me.

"I knew it wasn't you outside." I opened my mouth to say something but Dr. julien cut me off.

"Enough nonsense!" He yelled. "I'm sure you both have questions. So I will explain."

The restraints released me freeing my hands and feet. Truing to stand all I did was colapse in Zane's arms. "Don't worry I got you."

"Here's the thing you two." Dr. Julien said finally.

"You are both dead."

***Le gasp* Lol anyways tomorrow is mine and Cara's birthday. So if I don't post don't be afraid. I will post eventually.**

**Cole: Yay birthday=cake right?  
Me: Yes it does.  
Zane: I do wish you both a happy birthday.  
****Zira: Thank you for creating me so I coud join you in this exciting day.  
Kai: All together now. Ha-  
Me: No need guys...  
Jay: Hey I have a joke for you all.  
All but Jay: What?  
Jay: What did Cassy forget in the beggining of her chapters?  
Kai: To mention the twisted ending.  
Jay: No the disclaimer.  
Me: Oh shoot!  
Lloyd: Allow me.  
Cassandra the Feline does no own any of us. *Cough* except Zira *Cough*  
Me: *facepalm and mutters under breath* Cassandra the feline...  
Ninjas: *Laughing*  
Me: Say good bye guys!  
All: BYEEE**

**That ends my current streak of craziness and will continue in the next chapter.  
****For now enjoy this cliffhanger.**


	14. Battles

**Time to explain myself huh? Let us begin the new chapter. **

_Zira_

Dr. Julien stared at us for a moment as we did the same. "D-dead?" I managed to mumble through the completer shock. Zane looked at me. "So that explains the-"

"The photos you saw? Yes Zane it does. The birth photos. School pictures. Even the randomly taken photos. You two grew up together since you were five."

"Now here we are frozen at age seventeen..." I whispered.

"Exactly Zira. Well not exactly Zira you were still sixteen, but close enough. A tragedy really. You were both on your way home from school. On your birthday to Zane."

"How many years ago?" Zane asked.

"Ten years." So I'm twenty-six huh? Make more sense than anything else that happened today.

"So I was a day older than her. At least that's what the pictures said." Zane said confused and taking a seat on the ground. I turned and sat next to him neither one of us looked up.

I reached out and grabbed the book he had thrown earlier. The front read. '_Diary Of Zira Elizabeth Andrews_'. I opened to the first page.

In my loopy hand writing was written.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's a little, okay, really lame to write like that, but I always wanted to write it. Anyway let me catch you up to speed._

_ When I was four I moved into this lab. You know the lab called. 'Better living for Better Ninjago' Yes that lab. So a four-year old me came with my parents. Boring right? Until I met Zane. He showed me around. _

_So when I was eight my parents died, and left me with Dr. James P. Julien who just happens to be Zane's father. I still live in that lab, but at least I have a friend._

"What do you think Zira?" Dr. Julien asked me. "Your writing is very nice. By the way. It helped us regenerate your brain after the incident. Drunk drivers should never be on the road." He chuckled softly then said.

"I will leave you two to organize your thoughts." And just like tat he was gone.

Zane looked at me. "So you met the fake-Me right?" I asked.

"Sh-she kissed me." He said. "I knew it wasn't you though. You would never do that suddenly."

I felt the blush activate itself again. Then I felt something inside shift. Zane felt it to.

"Somethings wrong." We both said at the same time.

_Kai_

The girl's gaze fell upon us like a fresh layer of snow. She began walking towards us not blinking. Jay took out his numbchucks and zapped her.

It did nothing but phase her for a split-second. Cole's scythe didn't help but trip her but she got back up and looked at Lloyd.

Lloyd jumped over her kicking her in the back of the head before landing. Still nothing. Lloyd landed on the other side and hid. He must have a plan. Behind me Cole jumped branch to branch climbing higher in the tree behind me and Jay. It almost looked like the end.

I drew my sword as "Zira" drew closer. "You should know I will hurt you." I yelled through my mask. I wouldn't REALLY hurt her ,IF, it was the real Zira but it's not.

I swung my sword but she blocked it with her for-arm. How? Din;t that hurt. I continue to try to land hits but still nothing. She didn't even show any pain. Jay came over to help with two-against-one she didn't stop.

Flames and lightning bolts hit her furiously and repeatedly.

"That's it!" Jay yelled taking a step back.

"Ninjaaaagoo!" Why didn't I think of that no matter a blue lightning tornado spun up beside her. Nevertheless she extended her foot kicking him where his mid-section would be throwing out his focus and knocking him over.

"Cole get over here!" I yelled. A black figure fell from the tree landing on the girl in front of me. She easily threw him off and across the forest.

"That's gotta hurt!" Jay yelled.

"This is no time for jokes." I said.

"Zira"was weraing the some outfit that out Zira was given by Sensei Wu. She kept walking towards us smiling at our pretty obvious fear.

Jay regained his footing and ran beside me.

"You two are nothing without the others." She mocked us. Then she removed her glove revealing a hole in her hand which was glowing a blue-ish color. She was going to blast us.

"Any last words?" She asked holding her hand up. Jay smiled. "Yah. Turn around."

The fake Zira turned to see Lloyd with his hood off smiling. "Bye!" He laughed blasting her with his main elemental power. (You know the green ball thing)

Throwing her against a tree and shattering her into a million pieces.

Jay was out of breath from the battle "We're not as young as we used to be."

Cole walked over rubbing his shoulder. "I have never agreed with you more."

Lloyd still with piles of energy laughed at us. "You guys got old. I'm still in perfect shape to be a ninja."

"If I didn't hurt so much I would hit you." Jay mumbled.

"Okay we need to get in there. But how?" Cole said looking at the tree that Zane had disappeared under.

"I don't know. I hope they are both okay." Lloyd said kicking a piece of the fake Zira head lying on the ground. I looked at the trunk of the tree and saw a hand print scanner.

"Could this open the door?" I asked grabbing the hand of our attacker and pressing it against it. A trap-door opened beneath our feet and we jumped back before we fell in.

"Come on guys." Cole said placing his hood over his face once-again. "Let's go save our teammates."

**Okay I posted on my birth-**

**Ninjas: Happy Birthday Cassy!  
Me: Thanks  
Zane: We got you a gift in appreciation and celebration. *Hands gift*  
Me: *opens* OMG an outfit like Zira's  
Zira: We're the same size.  
Me: I love you guys. *Hugs ninja***

**Bye guys!  
Remember no review. No updates.**


	15. Will We Die?

_Zane_

Zira sat in the corner with her face pressed against her knees. I believe she is crying but I'm not sure. I would to her emotions were stronger than mine though. She reminder me of a sad sick puppy on the side of the road that you just want to hug.

"Zira?" I ask her. She looks up at me her face scarred up from before my arrival. She sent me a questioning look.

"Do you really think we might die from this." It's not like me to ask things like that but I couldn't help but ask. She hid her face once more. Shaking her head.

I picked up the diary that was on the floor and opened it. A picture fell from one of the pages. A picture of a girl age fifteen wearing a long flowing purple ball gown. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head and was decorated with gemstones. Her blue eyes were lined in black with a light lavender shading around them. I didn't need to read the picture to tell it was Zira. The smile on her face suggested that something big was happening. I opened to the page I found the picture came out of and looked at the others.

My favorite had me in it. Though this me was stranger and happy looking. Not confused at all just happy. He looked like he enjoyed life. I bet I did when I had one. She was smiling at me as if I had cut a joke or something. I smiled back. I felt a tear form in my eyes. These memories of a life I had long forgotten. I don't even have a memory from it. No memories remained from my old life.

All that remains of the once great Zane Micheal Julien is this robotic body and a broken heart.

Zira's voice chimed through the room. "Zane?" I made my way towards her. "Yes?" I asked her calmly.

"How did you get in here?" She asked my softly. "Was it the fake copy of me?"

I nodded.

"She was in the woods and hit a button that activated a trap door and I fell through." I answered. She laughed. "Foiled again." She paused. "Did you know it wasn't me?"

I shrugged. "Took me a while but I figured it out." I stated. Don't ask how please. "How?" Rats.

"She kissed me." I said. I can't lie to her. Why lie? This may be the end for us anyway. "How did you know it wasn't me?"

I didn't answer I had to test something first.

_Zira_

I looked at him waiting for an answer. He hesitated. We sat in silence as he thought. What wasn't he telling me?

Then it happened. He kissed me ever so lightly. This was real though. Not some accident after an emotional reunion but a full on, perfectly romantic kiss. His lips were soft yet reasonably cool. I wanted to stay like this forever, and trust me we do have forever. Me in his arms together against the odds and against the world. This is why I'm still living.

He pulled back before I wanted it to end.

"Because she didn't give me the jolt that you do when we kiss."

Temperature dropped suddenly. Everything seemed colder. Clearer. Sharper. I sat there wanting him to kiss me again yearning more like it. But it never came. He put one arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Will we ever get out of here?" I asked. He looked around then stared at the door. "I believe not. My scanners say the room is indestructible and the lock on the door can only be accessed by the outside or a keycard opener."

Right scanners. I have those to why didn't I think of that. We both have the same systems.

"They took my weapons." I said randomly. "I would've escaped if I could've." I said.

"I know you could have." Zane laughed. "You have always been the one to get out of a problem easily. Even after the memory erasing." He said.

"Why did they do that anyway?"

A voice came over the room. "It's simple Zira."

It was Dr. Julien.

"You had always been planning to run away. So we planted fake memories in both of you. Zane activated his first so he got the artificial memory. Whilst you were second you go the real thing. Then after you came to we tracked you down and used our serpentine friends to deliver the message. The memory shut down commenced when you got out of a one mile radius of the system."

Well that makes sense. A little.

We heard screaming through the intercom system. Red lights filled the room and an alarm screamed _"INTRUDER ALERT!"_.

I heard several familiar voice coming faintly through the intercom system a strong leader like one said.

"Open the next room door and get them out."

The door nob twisted and with the sound of an airtight seal releasing Jay was standing in the doorway.

"Anybody order a rescue?"

**Sorry this was so short. But hey two chaps. in one day is not bad. One boring b-day I might add. Maybe reviews can make it better. **

**So light up that button and review!**


	16. How to Track a Nindroid

**Welcome back to the next action-packed chapter of "Hard to Remember, Harder to Forget"**

_Zane_

"You did come to save us!" Zira yelled as we ran out of the building. We had almost reached the exit when Zira stopped running. The guards were right behind us and she stops. Really?

"My weapons!" She yells out and makes a run to retrieve them. We all stop and watch her run back. Towards the room.

"Zane control you girl over there." Jay laughed as she ran straight into the guards. I tried to go get her but my body wouldn't cooperate, I ould only stand helpless watching her risk her life.

Zira stopped at the men in front of her. Without missing a beat she steps back and runs full force at them. before bumping into the one in front she jumps over them and from what I can tell landed perfectly, and safely on the other side.

I looked through the guards to see her run into a room and come out holding two objects.

I turned and saw the door closing in front of us. The others began to run after it before it locked us in. I couldn't run and leave her behind.

They got out just in time and Cole stoop under the door holding it open.

"Zane come on!" Cole said holding the door open barley. I glanced at my brothers and looked back at Zira. Something inside me spoke in her voice. "Go Zane. I'll be okay."

I ran towards the door slipping through just before it slammed shut. Cole stood beside me and helped me up.

"Sorry Zane I couldn't hold it anymore." From inside I heard yelling and cursing. A rope appeared from the trap door above our head and the others grabbed on. Nya had come to the rescue.

I stood beside the rope looking at the door. I grabbed the rope and began climbing. Something says that this isn't the end of Zira.

_Nya_

"SOOO she gone?" I asked The ninja as they all shook their heads yes. "We couldn't save her." Jay said plainly. This is truly horrible. I am once again the only girl around here.

I looked around and noticed that Zane had disappeared. "Where's Zane?" I asked. He couldn't have gone far considering I went to save them in the bounty, and we are currently One-hundred feet in the air.

Cole opened the door on the main deck. "He's out here." He called to us. Kai, Jay, and I looked out at him. He was standing next to the railing of the ship looking down. He doesn't look sad just worried.

"Give'em some time he'll snap back to normal. After all it's Zane we're talking 'bout." Jay commented walking back inside. We all turned to follow.

"Maybe we should tell Sensei." Kai said walking to the bridge. "After all, one of us is gone, and we have a depressed nindroid on out hands." I turned and glared at him. He meant well, but this was no time for jokes.

Like he said. We are missing a fighter. A teammate, and the only trustable part of Zane's past.

I stood in the bridge steering the bounty with Jay not far behind me. "Even the Bounty's scanners don't trace the know where it is but finding it again would be a struggle without Zane."

I don't know when Cole walked in but he said something. "It's all my fault to if I could have help out a little longer-"

"It's no ones fault." A almost hard-to-beleive-is-speaking voice said behind me.

"No one is to blame for this. Though this time if we want to break her out she may have been moved to another location. The are smart enough to do that.. I think.."

Zane had re entered reality.

I turned to see him sitting at the computer working on something typing at super-human speed. " The only way to be sure is to track her down. The only computer that can track me or Zira is the main computer back at the lab."

He kept typing almost as if trying to hack the main-systems of the lab. I walked over to watch as he kept working. Error message after error message accrued.

Zane began to get frustrated. "It's hopeless. I'll never track her down."

I moved closer to the computer. Zane looked at me. I reached down and entered a simple hack-code I had learned from my short day as a software programmer a year ago. Hitting each key correctly I broke through the firewall.

"Aaaand there." I said. "You know for a high-secruity lab they have a horrible firewall protecting their data." I laughed returning the control over to Zane.

I swear I saw Zane smile before he began typing more codes. Lloyd walked in. "Have you found where they moved her." Zane shook his head and continued typing quickly again.

Soon a radar popped up on the screen. A small dot was moving south towards from us. "That's her?" I asked watching it move away.

Zane nodded. "Contact Sensei Wu tell him we will be late arriving home."

"I don't think that will be necessary." A female voice said coming from the hall. Walking in the door dressed in purple with a bag over her shoulder was standing in the doorway.

"Miss me?"

**I'll bet I scared you for a momment there. This chapter was tough to write. I had like seven different endings to it. How was this one? I liked it the most.**


	17. Making a Plan

**Welcome back to the next action-packed chapter of "Hard to Remember, Harder to Forget"**

_Lloyd_

Zira didn't explain much as we rode back to the monastery. She just sat there looking in a black bag that no one else could look in. The only object we could see was a touch screen hand-held item she kept tapping on.

"Is it the real Zira this time?" I whisper to Jay as we watch her doing what ever it is she's doing. "I don't know. Only one way to fund out."

Before I knew it Jay pranced into the room. "Hey, Zira." He said cheerfully. With out looking up she replied. "Hey Jay."

Jay looked ta me and shrugged. I shook my head. Slowly. Not enough evidence to prove it. She looked directly at me. "I see you Lloyd." She yelled across the room. Rats.

"And I know your suspicions about me not being me, but it is me." She stood up grabbed the bag and left the room. What is she hiding in there?

_Later at the monestary..._

"What still puzzles me is how did you escape?" Sensei Wu asked me as I walked into the monastery when we arrived. "what still puzzles me is how these weapons came to be formed."

We both had questions and needed answers. "Besides I fell better to tel everyone at dinner tonight. I have a plane to take them out once and for all."

Sensei nodded in understanding. "Explain to me why you feel the need to know about your weapons."

I pulled one of my fans out. Well I was examining the designs during some of my captivity. When I notice a small swirl that looked like a dragon in the water." Sensei held the fan.

"Do you know the original Spinjitzu master story?" I asked. I nodded who hasn't it was one of the greatest stories of all ninjago time.

"Well just as the four elemental weapons formed, four darker weapons came to exist also. Four dragon spirits were not happy at all with these weapons. So they agreed each dragon would leave it's spirit inside a weapon to balance out the evil. Yours were once the fans of acidic matter. The dragon balanced it to water also adding the dream into the mix for extra control."

It was a lot to sink in but I under stood.

"Also like the ninja's weapons there are four. Ember and hope, vegetation and freedom, finally, Storm and love. Somehow they connect, though it is still outside my knowledge."

"What are these weapons?" I asked.

"The katana of ember, sickle of vegetation, and the staff of storms." He paused. "Like you came to us as destiny the other weapon holders will come when unexpected."

I understand now. That's why the fans radiate with power. They are alive.

"But there is a warning that I should have explained. Improper use of your weapon, like acts of evil, may result in problematic situations. The dragon spirit will escape and take over the user, I do not know what happens but it is truly severe."

With this he walked away leaving me holding the fan open in front of me. "Trust me Zira." I seamed to speak to me. I smiled and ran off to find the others.

_Jay_

The whole place is with a horrible oder. "Oh no," I said "Cole's in the kitchen again."

Everybody but Zira moaned at my little joke. At least she's nice to me. She shook her head.

"You don't think that stinks?" Kai said to her elbowing her trying to throw her concentration off. She had beat him the past five rounds and was going to keep her title.

She shrugged. "Doesn't smell any worse than Ol' Ben's fish market." She commented smiling at Kai as the screen flashed a round over signal.

Zane laughed. "No this is worse than that Zira." Zira shook her head. "Except when there is a sale on yesterdays catch of the day."

The two laughs at the joke which none of us understood. "I'm done playing." She said standing up tossing the controller to me. "Let someone play that can lose to Kai. It will help his self-esteem." She commented.

_ After Dinner  
Still Jay_

We cleaned up what was left of what was suppose to be chicken. I don't even think t was chicke'n what ever it was I think I would prefer yesterday's "catch of the day".

Zira went to her room and retrieved the bag she had held onto all day. "Okay I got a plan, information, and gadgets." She said opening that bag.

"We need to take the lab out of ninjago. Before thay maek any more destpyer-bot out of innocent children. I have a map of all the bases surrounding Ninjago." She said unrolling the scroll like paper she pulled out.

I raised my hand. "Jay?"

"Why do we need to take them out with fancy stuff? We have our wepons." I said holding my numbchucks.

"Because those can't levitate you into small places when you need a fast get-away." She pulled out five small disks and tossed us each one.

"Hit the center button." She said crossing her arms.

Everyone looked at me. "Fine I'll do it." I stood up and pressed the button dropping the disk. It opened up into a skateboard like object that floated six inches off the ground.

"I'd like to see our weapons do that."

I steped on it and guided it around the room some. "I'd been trying to make one on the for years." I yelled.

She handed me a set of goggles. "Try these on for size." She put them on me and hit a button on the handed me and earpeice which I put in.

"When we all get geared up we can comunicate with each other." She set a pair of goggles on her and put the peice in. Her face appeared on the goggles.

"See? I don't want to replace old reliable weapons but these are good for our mission type. What do you guys think?"

We all looked at each other and looked at the gear. Then all looked at Zira and nodded.

"Good now the plan is simple."

**I like the new gear. I want to know if you guys like the idea. **

**Tell me in reviews or in a PM. **

**(I mean my gear not the new stuff on the show, which I do not like at all)**


	18. A Touch of a Dream

**You guys will not know the plan. Until the next chapter. I have slight writers black when it come to that part. So I will use this chapter to explain a little more into the Zane/Zira pair, and some more into her powers and element abilities..**_  
_

_Zira_

"Great plan, but explain how you escaped." Jay said holding a copy of the map.

I shrugged and laughed. "Standard procedure states if a break in or out should occur that they should transport any prisoners to the main base. The had me tied and were about to push me into the vehicle when I broke free of their grasp and high-jacked the truck. I chased you guys in the Bounty for an hour before it ran out of gas."

I closed my eyes looking back at the scene. "So I collected some of the gear they had in the truck and followed on a hoverboard. I finally got in reach where I could grapple onto the side and pull myself up."

The all looked at me as if there was more to tell.

"So why can't I go again?" Lloyd asked me. Sensei shook his head. "Even though you deleted your father, you are still to important to risk on this mission."

Sensei turned to me. "I feel great danger of you five going on this mission, but a great evil is being housed at that base. Be careful and do not release it."

Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane and I all bowed slightly. "Yes Sensei."

After the conversation Zane and I offered to clear the table. "He's right you know." I glanced at him.

"A great evil is being formed in one of those bases."

"Yah I felt it to." I said taking the plates, bowls, and other utensils to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before he followed me. "You did?"

I nodded my head starting the sink to wash the dishes. "You forget how much we are alike." I say turning my head flipping my hair just so it hits him in the face.

He jumps back and looks at me surprised. Then he looks as if he remembers something. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a photo and shows it to me.

"I had to keep this one but it's your if you want it back."

It was a photo of the old us. The human us. We were standing in school uniforms. Must have been a frist day of school photo.

"Why this one?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I guess it just seems the most familiar to me."

"Maybe because it is the most recent." I say flipping it over. "Look at the date." The picture's back read, August 27, 2015.

"Our last first day of school." He sighed as I dunked another plate into the water.

I looked out the window next to the sink. "What if we don't succeed tomorrow? What if they win and take the others? What-"

"Zira," Zane interrupted me. "Since when do you doubt yourself?" He sounded stern and serious. I didn't look at him. He laid his finger under my chin and turned my head to look at me.

His eyes were loving and caring. He leaned in to kiss me when I looked over.

"We have an audience." I whispered. breaking the moment I so wanted to happen.

"Oh umm Zira," Jay said watching from the doorway. "Sensei requested you outside."

"Right." I said nodding.

"I'll finish up here." Zane said looking at me again.

I walked out the door and passed the main room where Kai was doing his victory dance over a video game and out the door.

Sensei was standing next to the exit to the monetary looking over the horizon. "You wanter to see me Sensei?" He didn't look at me but kept looking over the mountains.

"Look out there Zira. What do you see?" He said in his prophecy voice. (Which I have learned by now)

"I see darkness forming over the horizon Master. Dark times are on their way. If our actions tomorrow fail then Ninjago will follow along with it." I replied. I didn't mean to say that, it just felt natural to say, as if I was speaking with a prophetic tongue.

"All I see is the night sky over the horizon." He chuckles. "The dream has already found it's place inside of you Zira. It knows your wishes and knows your fears. Along with possessing the fans you can see into the near future."

He looks over at me and smiles. "You might just be beginning but you have the skills of one of my students You have already mastered your weapon and know you way around a battle."

I blushed slightly at his words he knew I did to. "You and Zane seem comfortable around each other."

Had he seen?

"What ever do you mean Sensei?" I asked.  
"I should have him help you with a bit of training. You seem eager to perform, and rarely look over all of the possible outcomes."

"I will do better Sensei." I say bowing. I will try. I think to myself. One can not promise anything if they are uncertain.

"Good luck tomorrow. Protect the others as well as yourself, or the dark times you spoke of will rise and become a reality."

"Yes Sensei." I say again. He walks back inside leaving me standing there alone, and slightly confused.

I reach for my fans and remove them from my belt. I open them to hear the voice speak to me again.

"Trust me Zira." It says in it's wistfully beautiful manner. "I will protect you and your friends."

**There you have it. One chapter about Zira and friends. The next one will be much better I promise.**

**I swear. **

**(When I get it up)**

**-Cassy**


	19. Breaking Into the Lab

**Ever have a secret you have to keep to yourself cuz of how the world views it. Well My BF decided he wanted to surprise me and come over. He walked in while I was writting the planning for this chapter. (Yes I plan everything) He likes it. GAHHH. I LOVE YOU MY ICE NINJA! (His name is Zane. *For cereal*) And I almost died when he dressed as Zane for Halloween! **

**Sorry a little glimpse of my life there. Anyway...**

**Who's ready to go? I have ideas and are ready to gooooo! **

_Zane_

Ice slushed up from under my board and cold was biting at my ankles. "Hey, Zira how much farther is it?" Cole says in to the communicator._  
_

"Yah Zero!" Somewhere along the way Jay began calling her Zero. It started when we were halfway here. Kai asked a question and it came out "Zero" so for Jay it stuck.

Her voice came up. "It's not much farther go into full throttle guys and try to keep up." The figure in purple ahead of me sped out of sight. Then black, red, and blue. I leaned forward and sped along side of them keeping up.

"That's it up ahead!" Zira yelled. We slowed our boards to a complete stop and looked over a cliff. There was a large metal building with a really large wall surrounding it.

Zira pulled her headgear off. "Everyone remember the plan?" She asked looking back to everyone. "ready when you re Zero." Jay laughed.

aZira rolled her eyes and cocked a smile, then turned her head to me.

"Now or never." She nodded to the others and they went to their positions. I pulled my gear and hood of my face and looked at her.

"You're not ready are you?" I ask her. She looks over the building again.

"It's grown stronger." She whispers. I know she means the dark force.

Her eyes dart around waiting for the signals for the others. A blue light from the south side showing Jay was ready. "One." She says

She reaches over and grabs my hand. Then a red light shines, Kai. "Two." I whisper. She turns to me. "What if we can't-"

I look her in the eyes. "No doubts Zira, we can't turn back now."  
"But it seems that all of-"  
"-Ninjago sits on your shoulders. Yah we know the feeling."  
"You guys have done this so many times. I never had to do this."

I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I trust you. You are strong. I trained you myself didn't I?"  
I see a hint of a smile. "No one had to train me."  
"Exactly."

Just then a bright white light shines, signaling that Cole's traps are set and he is in position. "Three." We both whisper at the same time.

She places her headset back on her head. She plugs her earpiece in and say. "Ready guys?" I place my head set on and nod. Then three voices say. "Ready."She hops on her board and shoots me another smile and rides downward.

I soon follow behind her. I hear her speak in the com-link. "Begin phase one." After she says that I hop off my board and change it back to pocket size.

Phase one. Cole will release a whole bunch of traps making tons of noise and making the guards come out and look for the noises. Whilst the door is open all five of us sneak in and begin phase two.

Snaps and screeches fill the air as fifteen guards emerge from the door. I see Cole run in with his board in his hand, then Jay, Kai, and Zira. I follow behind.

Jay runs to the panel and zaps it with his numbchucks short circuiting the control boards closing the door behind us.

We all meet by the door. "Who's ready for phase two?" Zira asks. We nod. "Okay Jay. Would you care to do the honors?" She askes cracking a smile.

"My favorite part." He says walking over to the door panel into the base itself. "They have such a low-tech security system anyone can hack it." Jay comments.

A slight ding and the doors slide open. "Honey I'm home." Zira whispers next to me. I hold back a laugh and follow her inside.

"Phase two part two guys." She says. "Cole keep watch. Kai and Jay, search and tell us if you find the dark forces being held in here. Me and Zane will go tie up some lose ends."

Cole leaps up into the celing where he has a view of the door without being seen. Kai and Jay proceed down the north wing careful to stay out of sight. Zira leads me down the southwing where the labs are located.

We pass six doors with no light peeking out from the crack under the door. The last one on the right is cracked open and one person is standing there.

I glanced at Zira and she nods. It's him. She pulls out her fans from her belt and whispers. "Now what?"

We had planned this, but she was hesitating. "Take the shot, Zira." I say.

She nods and opens the fans throwing them at the computer, and slicing it in half. Dr. Julien jumps back and turns to look at us.

"Run." She says turning. We were halfway down the hall when Jay yells in to the comp-link. "We found it, and it does not look pretty."

"Yah," Kai said after Jay, "Not only that but a meter next to it said ninety-five charged up. I guess it's going to reease soon."

"We destroyed the main computer." I say. "This place in gonna blow. Cole get out now."  
"Got it." Cole says. In the distance I see a figure in black evacuate from the building. Followed by kai and Jay close behind.

"I have to destroy it." Zira says stopping. I turn to her. "There is no time." I say.

"No Zane. I have to. It's destiny." Before I could stop her she ran off towards the dark clod forming in the north wing.

"Come on Zane!" Jay yells pulling me behind him.

I followed behind him as the building began to crash to the ground.

With Zira still inside.

**Did this even make sense? Tell me if it did or didn't I need to know!**


	20. The End?

**This is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read this to the end. I have an announcement that can wait until the end though.**

_Zane_

I stood there frozen. Unable to move as I watched it collapse. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes fighting the urge to scream.

When I reopened my eyes I saw a dark cloud emerge from the wreckage. She had also failed to do her mission. Not so much failed but was unable to complete. Jay grabbed my left arm and Kai my right.

"Come on Zane. We have to go." Jay grunted pulling me to my feet. I jerk my arms away.

"No we must stop it." I say taking out my shuriken. "It is what she would want us to do." I turn to my brothers as they all nod and remove their weapons also.

"For Zira." They say supporting me fully.

"So wait how do we destroy this thing. It's pure dark matter. (Not like the stuff on the show) Plus mutated DNA." Jay asks.

"Easy sparky," Cole says. "With light." I nod to Cole's comment.

"But where will we get light this late in the day?" Kai asked stepping back as the cloud proceeded towards us. He had a point the sun had nearly set and daylight was retreating fast.

I pondered this. Then had and idea. "Jay! Kai! Hit the tree same tree with your weapons it should slow it down until we have another idea."

The two nodded and did so. In front of the cloud a bright blue flaming tree landed. "It won't hold him long!" Cole said walking to my side.

"If only Zira were here. She would know what to do. She studied these kind of legends for years." I said watching the fire burn in front of us. Everywhere snow was melting creating mud puddles in front of us.

Almost on cue a bright light came from the sky. So bright all four of us shielded our eyes. Adjusting my hand right I was able to get a visual on what was happening. A long-bodied purple and blue dragon shot across the sky and towards the dark cloud. The dragon sat something down in the snow a few yards away and then shot towards teh dark cloud.

The dragon took out two fans, like Zira's but larger and held them up. Then in one swift motion sliced the cloud in half. The two halves grew smaller until the disappared. The dragon then went back to the object it set down and picked it up again.

It then flew closer two me. The light it gave off has dimmed enough where I could look at it. I noticed that the object was no object, but a body.

A female body. Zira! It handed her to me. "She is a brave fighter." A female voice said. "She was never killed but just injured. I'm sure she can be fixed."

"You, saved her." I was able to mumble. "Why?"

"She is the holder of the fans of dream. It is my duty to protect her as long as she uses them for good. She ran back to face the darkness herself when she knew she couldn't." The dragon laid its hand on her forhead. "Truly an act of valor."

"So is the darkness gone?" Jay asked standing beside me.

The dragon shook her head. "It has only retreated. The prophcy states that when all four dragon weapon holder unite is when it can be defeated."

The dragon looked at me. "Find these holders and you can save your world from the darkness." I nod and hold Zira's limp body closer to me.

"Stay strong Ninja." The dragon says before disappearing into th sky once again.

_A few days later  
Zira_

I sit there and look around my room. The bright sun had dissappeared leaving the dark night sky outside my window. I looke at my leg and look at my door. Zane said he had something to show me tonight.

Jay and Zane walk in.

"Ready to go?" Jay asks me.

I look at my leg again, the bottom half of my left leg had been sliced open and all the wiring had been cut rendering it unusable. Luck;y due to having access to my blueprints Jay was able to fix it.

I nod and turn tossing my legs over the side of the bed with Jay on one side and Zane on my others they help me stand. I haven't forgotten how to walk just the new leg might be hard to use.

I take a step and regain my balance. Zane smiles at me practically glowing with happiness.

Jay releases me and I begin to walk beside Zane. He leads me down the hall way and down the stairs to the training area.

"I'm not ready to fight yet Zane." I say to him. He laughs. "I know. I just felt that this is more private."

"What are you planning Zane Micheals? "He decided to drop the Julien due to the act that had happened over the past weeks. Leaving just Micheals.

"Nothing special." He said turning my attention to the sky. I looked up just as a star shoots across the sky.

"I just wanted to show you something as beautiful as you." He buried his face in my dark blond hair and whispered. "Maybe even less beautiful. I fyou ever need anything I will jump at the second to get it for you. If you are ever unhappy I will spring to cheer you up."

I turned and looked him in th eyes. "You're crazy."

"Only for you my dear." He said wrapping his arms around me. I leaned in and kissed him. Unlike any of the other two times this was special. We both expected it and both felt it. I could tell. This was bliss. This is my heaven. Right here in his arms.

We both pull back and look as another star shoots across the sky.

I smile and keep my eyes pointed up.

I am stronger then the stars right now, nothing can pull me back down.

**The End.**

**Thanks to all my peeps. My friends and my insprations.**

**I will now name this series. **

**Scarred in the past**

**The next story was voted by you guys. With an amazing with of 10 over 6 votes**

**Is...**

**Dance with Death, Dancing with Destiny- Years ago before Cole ever was a ninja we all know he was suppose to go to dace school. He ran away on the first day. Now that decision is coming back to haunt him. Literally, a girl who died because of his choice has come to get him back to the school. His choice will determine his own Life or Death**

**That's right the Cole idea won it all.**

**I will write this after I finish "On the Solorian"**

**But only if I get 100 reviews total on this story!**

**Bye for now**

**XOXO  
Cassy**


End file.
